Praeziak
Praeziak is a rather large terrestrial world, although still dwarfed by Praesia, around which it revolves. The location of the planet and its solar system is remote, towards the farthest rim of the galaxy, easily standing outside the boundaries of the UNSC or Covenant Empire. For several millenia, Praeziak functioned as little more than a colony directly subordinate to Praesia with its own modest regional government. For the last thousand years, however, social and political relations have become increasingly abysmal; the two essentially operate as completely different nations. 'Geography' The planet's natural setting and terrain are strikingly reminiscent of Earth, but noticeably different nonetheless. Much like Praesia, it boasts countless highland regions and mountain ranges. While highly-elevated regions are abundant, they are much more moderate and generally smaller than those on Praesia. The two greatest mountainous regions reside to the east and west of Verdaite, the capital city. These mountain ranges are known as "Krusche" and "Sseserei," respectively. Considerate expanses of desert exist on several continents; the single largest desert expanse, Xando-Zaan, is situated between Verdaite and the Krusche mountains to the east. Much more of the surface is covered by massive, sprawling forests and jungles, which house the majority of the planet's diverse ecosystem. One of the largest and most prosperous cities on the planet was built in the dense forest regions scattered across the Sseserei mountains, famously recognized as the "Forest-City" or "Serpent's Reach" for the abundance of vegetation and reptilian organisms. Approximately 68% of the planet's surface cover consists of water in the forms of vast, turbulent oceans, seas, lakes, rivers and polar ice caps. Many bodies of water on Praeziak contain an abundance of aquatic life which are often sought for culinary practices. Occasionally, platformed cities may be found, precisely constructed above and sufficiently shielded from the vast waters below. Commonly appearing in the midst of these environments are enormous stretches of grasslands or prairies, upon which the majority of Praeziak's cities are built; many species of herd-based grazing animals are found in such places, often adapted to domestic conditions and utilized for agricultural purposes. Since Praesian bodily structure is not particularly adapted to the planet's rather high surface gravity, as on Praesia, cities were designed to have large surrounding force fields that not only offer protection from weaponized threats, but also sustain limited anti-gravity fields which alleviate much of the stress put onto one's body, allowing for a comfortable living without drastic evolutionary changes to body structure. 'Inhabitants' ''Praesians'' The Praesians, or Praezians as those on Praeziak refer to themselves, comprise a population totaling less than half of that on Praesia. Their presence was formed during the Silent Era from an influx of emigrants, military and research personnel originally sent from Praesia to survey the world's habitability and resources. The beginning of Praeziak's settlement by the Praesian people would mark a long and bloody period of conflict between the colonists and the native species. ''Zogburrat'' The Zogburrat (Zogburre, singular) are a bipedal, sentient race of creatures native to Praeziak with distinct humanoid-avian features, standing at an average height of 86 inches (218 cm). Their distinct, variably speckled or striped hides have long been prized accessories amongst Praesian hunters and slavers. Several parts of their bodies bear quills and tufts of feathers, particularly around the cranium, forearms, pelvic region, and lower legs. Large wings spanning off of the thoracic region, with an estimated average wingspan of 17-18 feet, allow them the capability of limited flight with the assistance of smaller, auxiliary wings and crests spanning from the forearms, tailbone, and sometimes the lower legs. Although they are not particularly bulky, they are quite physically strong. While their skin may provide very limited protection from ballistic firearms, sharp, sturdy bone growths and crests surrounding the skull, joints and phalanges may be used to inflict considerable trauma. Before the Praesians' widespread settlement of Praeziak, the Zogburrat had been the dominant form of sapient life on the planet. In their current state, however, they have been reduced to primitive tribal societies led by a Kryetar, or chieftain. By the year 2000 C.E., they were pushed to the brink of extinction, with only several hundred free members of the species to populate isolated forests, plains, and valleys on Praeziak, although thousands more are subject to captivity in Praezian cities. More recently, rapid population growth and widespread organized revolts have incited countless Praesian radicals, assisted by law enforcement, to begin ethnic purges within the cities.